Last Kiss
by JaylaHeart
Summary: "It's okay, It's okay," Mara kept trying to convince Patricia. But just one look at Patricia was enough to know. It wasn't okay. For Peddie One Shot Day!


1:58 AM. That's the time Patricia Williamson's phone read as she snuck downstairs. Victor was long asleep, and she needed to talk to Eddie. She could win him back. She knew it. Really, Patricia had broken up with Eddie, but the moment she saw those big blue eyes this term, she knew she'd been wrong, even if she _was_ always wishy-washy. And now she was sneaking out, hours after curfew to win him back.

She cracked open the door just enough to poke her head through, and she found everyone fast asleep. She whispered loudly,

"Hey, Weasel!" Fabian awoke quickly. He looked around, and when he saw Patricia, he looked rather surprised. He whispered back,

"Patricia! What are you doing here?"

Stubbornly, she said, "Just wake up the Weasel!"

Fabian rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the sound asleep brunette. Eddie jumped, and Fabian collapsed back onto his bed, falling back to sleep almost instantly. Eddie rolled out of his bed, looking annoyed. He stepped into the hall, wearing only a T-shirt and some gym shorts.

"It's two o'clock in the morning! What do you want?"

Patricia paused. She'd only planned as far ahead as getting downstairs. She'd forgotten to plan what to say.

"Look." She said, wanting to get louder, but not wanting to wake anyone. "I'm sorry okay? And you know I don't say that a lot. So, can we get back together?" She almost smiled.

Instead of happy, Eddie's face became aggravated, like he'd just eaten a lemon. Patricia's, on the other hand, thought that all was peachy. Eddie talked.

"You don't get it, do you? You dump me because _you _want to break up. Then, two months later, you want to get back together, because _you _want to! I'm not having it anymore Yacker. Goodnight." And with that, he turned around, and slammed the door, right in her face, not caring at all if it was loud.

For a moment, Patricia just stood there, too shocked to do anything else. She'd expected a make out session about this time, not a crying session.

But that's what happened.

One tear fell, and slowly, more and more followed. She slid her back down the wall outside of Eddie room and buried her head in her arms.

When Patricia thought she was out of tears, she talked herself into crawling upstairs. She burst into her room, explained it all to Joy and Mara in a burst of depressed energy.

And more tears came.

Mara crawled out of bed, being as sympathetic as she could in the middle of the night.

"It's okay, it's okay." She tried to say as she hugged Patricia, not an English word from her spoken. But as Mara tried to say how "Okay" it was time after time, she knew. She knew that it wasn't okay. Patricia was falling apart. Mara had never seen that before, never quite like this. She walked Patricia over to her bed, where Mara and Joy found bean bags to sit next to Patricia. The lied a blanket over her, trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes, the hysteria stopped. Even Joy decided to not be critical, just supportive.

Patricia took a deep, shaky breath, trying to stop crying.

Mara had more or less caught Joy up, between the English she got out of Patricia, and what she knew of the plan, she could guess what was going on.

And after 10 minutes of crying, it had exhausted Patricia. And her first real words came out.

"I-I loved him."

"I know you did." Joy.

"I always thought he'd take me back. I never imagined we'd end like this."

Joy held back a remark about this being Patricia's fault in the first place. Instead, she just sat there, rubbing Patricia's hand in the quiet room lit only by the moonlight peering through the window. Instead, she said, "Better to have love and to have lost than to have never loved at all."

Mara said, "So, it's over then." Patricia almost gagged on tears when Mara said that. "So, what kind of fun things did you do with him? Try remembering what the good times were." Mara was always so logical.

Another shaky sigh. "Well, remember that trip over the summer? You know, before I broke up with him... It was July 9th.I remember that moment he ran off the plane so clearly. When I hugged him, I could just hear the beat of his heart. And he whispered me words, for just us to know. It wasn't really anything different, but it just felt special."

Mara and Joy didn't get to say anything. Patricia kept talking, leaning on her pillow, curled up in her blanket.

"And that dance. Jerome bet that he couldn't get me to dance. He practically peeled me off the wall. I'm not much for dancing. But for him, I did. It was the most special dance I can imagine. And I'll never get to dance with him again. I can't do this Mara!" Her hands covered her eyes, attempting to wipe off the endless stream of tears.

Mara kept rubbing her hand. Patricia started crying again, tears of exhaustion.

She needed sleep, and she needed love.

Mara started saying again, "It's okay, it's okay." Maybe it wasn't okay, but that was the only thing she knew how to say. Patricia's eyelids fluttered, muttering more words that no one could understand.

And slowly, she drifted off,

Crying herself to sleep.

**A.N. Happy Peddie one shot day! I know that this wasn't exactly happy, but what do you think? I'd love to hear from you! Don't think I've dropped off of the face of Fan Fiction! I'm still here, just with no ideas…. Those are all on Fiction Press, but I've got some FF ideas stirring. Thanks to stuckbeingrachel for inviting me to participate in this! Review please~**


End file.
